


The Calm Before

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has nothing left to do except wait. But she isn't yet aware of what she's awaiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #12](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/16331.html): _"storm"_

Juliet slipped through the house, looking for something to do. She'd already dusted, vacuumed and prepared lunch. In the hushed atmosphere her usual energetic hobbies seemed inappropriate.

The silence was almost tangible. It was the waiting. Dom and Arty would be back soon. Perhaps they'd have something...

An hour later she wandered into the hall to see the front door opening. Finally! And... there was a sack? She followed eagerly as they took it to the cellar.

Juliet peered at the bundle as Dom opened it. She gasped: a tiny, delicate, unconscious, _real_ fairy.

A girl.

And she was beautiful.


End file.
